Misumi Tsurugi
was a shinobi of Konohagakure and a teammate of Kabuto Yakushi and Yoroi Akadō, who later defected and joined Orochimaru and Otogakure. Background Misumi was previously a shinobi of Konohagakure. For unknown reasons, he defected to Otogakure with his teammate, Yoroi Akadō. He and his team were able to keep their defection a secret, and at some point, Orochimaru had them participate in the Chūnin Exams to spy on the other participants. Personality Misumi appeared to be overconfident in his abilities and rather sadistic in nature. As shown first in his fight with Kankurō and later in his skirmish against Naruto and Ino he initially appeared confident but let his ego get the better of him. He was also not above using trickery and underhanded methods to achieve his goals. Appearance Misumi's appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that hung to around his neck and forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. He also wore what appears to be the standard attire of his team consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, purple shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, purple pants, blue sandals and purple fingerless gloves, along with a pair of round-framed glasses. After defecting from Konohagakure, he wore a shirt with short sleeves, pants and sandals. It was also revealed that he had spiky black hair. Abilities To be more efficient in the gathering of information, he had received a Soft Physique Modification, a surgical procedure that allowed him to dislocate his joints to fit into any space. He then controlled his softened body with chakra, allowing him to stretch and twist any part of his body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around his opponent. In the anime, he was able to create water clones. Part I Chūnin Exams Misumi and the rest of his team entered the Chūnin Exams to spy on their fellow participants for Orochimaru. During the preliminaries, he was matched against Kankurō. He quickly used his abilities to coil himself around Kankurō's body, trapping him in a stranglehold and threatening to break his neck if he didn't forfeit the match. Misumi made good on his threat when Kankurō refused, but it was soon revealed that what he had actually trapped was Kankurō's puppet disguised as him. Kankurō then made his puppet wrap its arms around Misumi's body and constrict him, breaking every bone in his body before Misumi was able to forfeit, thus winning the match. Kaima Capture Mission Though Misumi and Yoroi Akadō were not seen again in the manga, they appeared in the anime. They were research assistants and bodyguards to Orochimaru's former scientist, Amachi. He, like Yoroi, had taken off the cloth covering his lower face, and he wore a completely different outfit. During the events of this arc, Ino Yamanaka used her Mind Body Disturbance Technique to force him to tie his arms to pillars in one of the rooms of the labs, and left him there when it collapsed, possibly killing him. When Yoroi informed Amachi about his possible death, he didn't seem to care, noting that Misumi probably wasn't fully dedicated to fulfilling his goals anyway. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * "Tsurugi" is the name for a samurai's sword. With his former teammates, Kabuto ("helmet") and Yoroi ("armour"), they form an armour—helmet—sword trio. References de:Misumi Tsurugi